un regalo de san valentin
by Road-chan
Summary: chocolates, dulces y peluches, de todo reciben los host pero hikaru no quiere eso, el solo quiere que haruhi este con el ¿lo lograra? pasen y vean


Hola! Aun estamos a 12 de febrero pero como pronto será 14 decidí subir de una vez el fic n.n además de que no podre el mero día porque es domingo y no podre tocar la compu jeje, bueno no entretengo mas pasen y lean.

El ouran host club no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión y por ser una fecha poshca pero festiva a fin de cuentas XD

* * *

Era el 14 de febrero y como siempre la tercera sala de música se lleno de chocolates, dulces y regalos de parte de las clientas a sus respectivos hosts favoritos

Honey gritaba alegre alrededor de la enorme montaña de pasteles que había recibido tomando chocolates o pasteles de aquí y aya bajo la mirada de mori quien solo sonreía, el también había recibido chocolates pero se los había dad al pequeño rubio.

Kyouya ni siquiera se molesto en agarrar sus obsequios, estaba muy ocupado sacando el gasto que había representado se día pues todo el salón había sido adornado con rosas y demás detalles, aparte del gasto de los cosplay que ya eran algo normal en el club

Mientras Hikaru y Kaoru parecían discutir algo, pues estaban algo alejados del resto del host y no habían molestado a tamaki en todo el día

-haruhi, yo quiero darte algo-tamaki se acerco a la chica con paso inseguro y ligeramente ruborizado, los demas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a lo que sucedería

El rubio le extendió una caja envuelta en papel rojo con un lindo moñito blanco adornandola

"cine mental interior de tamaki"

3..2..1..se abre el telón

Haruhi toma la caja con timidez mientras baja la mirada avergonzada

-gracias senpai-murmura acercando la aja a su pecho para abrazarla-haruhi también tiene un regalo para ti-dice al momento que saca un chocolate en forma de corazón

-oh haruhi es muy amable de tu parte-responde tamaki en pose caballeresca, saca el chocolate de su envoltura y lo muerde

-te…te gusta…senpai…-dice haruhi aun con su voz suave que solo aparece cuando tamaki sueña

"fin cine mental"

-¡¡¡oh haruhi cualquier cosa que tu me des me gustara no te debes preocupar!!!-grito el rubio acercándose a abrazar a la castaña que se hizo a un lado haciéndolo caer

-gracias por el chocolate senpai, como se nota que quieres que engorde-murmuro la chica observando la cantidad de chocolates que había en la caja

-oto-san te quiere mucho y cada chocolate es una pequeña muestra de ello-contesto el rey con una carita radiante y atrapando a haruhi en un abrazo mortal de oso (o de papá loco XD)

-¡tamaki-senpai suéltame!-le pidió haruhi intentando zafarse pero tamaki no la deja hasta que el ruido de la puerta al azotarse los distrae

-¿Qué le paso a hika-chan?-pregunto honey mirando preocupado a Kaoru

-nada…yo…ya nos tenemos que ir-el hitachiin menor salió apresurado del salón dejando desconcertado al resto del host

+con los gemelos+

-¡¡hikaru!!¡¡Hikaru espérame!!-le gritaba su hermano intentando alcanzarlo, hikaru aminoro el paso un poco

-no quiero hablar más de esto-gruño el peli naranja

-no te pongas así, fue solo un abrazo, tono siempre lo hace-le intento calmar Kaoru sonriéndole amablemente

-ella acepto el chocolate-respondo cortante hikaru entrando a la elegante limusina que ya los esperaba

-¿y eso qué? También acepto el que le regalo honey-senpai-

-honey-senpai le regalo un chocolate a todos los del host además… ¡los sentimientos de él no son los mismo que los de tono!-estallo hikaru dando un golpe con su puño a la portezuela

Kaoru se quedo callado y decidió dejar que se calmase, en esos momentos hablar con hikaru era como hablar con un niño chiquito emberrinchado

Paso la tarde y hikaru seguía recostado en el sofá jugando con una cajita de regalo como lo había hecho desde que llegaron del ouran

-¿Por qué no vas a entregársela?-pegunto Kaoru lo más natural posible

-tono ya le dio suficientes-gruño el mayor

Kaoru lanzo un suspiro y se retiro mientras hikaru seguía dándole vueltas a la caja, al cabo de unos segundos

-está bien, iré a dársela, pero solo porque ya los compre y a mí no me gustan de este tipo-refunfuño el peli naranja saliendo de la mansión, Kaoru solo comenzó a reír viendo su hermano desde la ventana

Poco después hikaru llegaba al apartamento de haruhi y tocaba nervioso

-¡hikaru! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida haruhi-¿y Kaoru?-miro atrás de hikaru buscando al gemelo

-no vino-musito desviando la mirada y escondiendo el chocolate atrás de el, la castaña lo invito a pasar

-yo…vine a…darte esto-le dijo nervioso entregándole el presente de forma rápida, haruhi abrió los ojos y un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al momento de aceptar el chocolate

-gracias hikaru-dejo el dulce en la mesa y miro de nuevo al peli naranja sonriendo sutilmente-yo también tengo un regalo para ti-

Hikaru apenas iba a decir algo cuando sintió los labios d la castaña besar los suyos tímidamente, un suave rose que basto para hacer que el mundo se le olvidara

Haruhi se separo pero el peli naranja no la dejo, paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia él para darle un beso más profundo

-te amo mi lindo juguete-murmuro hikaru cuando sus pulmones les obligaron a separar sus labios para respirar

-no soy un juguete-se quejo haruhi aunque aún seguía sonriendo

-bueno, entonces serás mi linda muñequita y no acepto objeciones-respondió el hitachiin volviendo a besarla

Fin

* * *

Sin mucha inspiración pero lo termine deja un review porfa y alegra mi día, se aceptan criticas y demas


End file.
